


Animal I have become

by Cassells



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blow Jobs, Bottom Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, First Time Blow Jobs, I'm Going to Hell, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes Speaks Spanish, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, mentioned Ana and Reinhardt, they just don't know yet
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassells/pseuds/Cassells
Summary: Keine Ahnung, was genau Ana ihnen da den ganzen Abend über aufgetischt hatte, aber doch hatte Jack definitiv genug davon gehabt, so viel stand fest. Zumindest stand es für Gabriel fest, als er Jack halb über seiner Schulter hängen hatte und ihn versuchte in sein Hotelzimmer zu bringen.





	Animal I have become

**Author's Note:**

> Josh. Für dich.  
> Muss ich das eigentlich immer dazu schreiben, oder weißt du das auch so? :D
> 
> Die Spanisch Übersetzung steht in den End Notes, ich bin gerade zu faul für hover texts :)

Keine Ahnung, was genau Ana ihnen da den ganzen Abend über aufgetischt hatte, aber doch hatte Jack definitiv genug davon gehabt, so viel stand fest. Zumindest stand es für Gabriel fest, als er Jack halb über seiner Schulter hängen hatte und ihn versuchte in sein Hotelzimmer zu bringen. Jedoch schien der Blonde plötzlich alles super lustig und spannend zu finden, so hatte Gabriel schon Probleme damit, ihn durch die Hotellobby zu bringen, da er immer wieder stehen bleiben wollte, sich hier das Muster der Tapete anschauen oder dort an den Blumen riechen wollte, von denen der größte Teil nicht mal echt war.  
Es musste ungefähr zwölf Wochen her gewesen sein, als Gabriel und Jack ihre Einladungen zu Anas und Reinhardts Hochzeit bekommen hatten und natürlich hatten sie beide – unabhängig voneinander – zugesagt, immerhin hatten sie lange genug mit den beiden in einer Einheit gekämpft. Zunächst war Gabriel sich sehr unsicher darüber gewesen, ob er denn kommen sollte, weil er ganz genau wusste, dass Jack ebenfalls dort sein würde und er die latente sexuelle Spannung zwischen ihnen langsam nicht mehr ertragen konnte, aber doch war er nun hier und hatte den Tag wirklich genossen. Die Zeremonie war schön gewesen – Nicht, dass er jemals selbst heiraten wollen würde, Gott bewahre! – und ebenso die Feier danach, doch hatte Ana es sich wohl zum Ziel gemacht die Stimmung definitiv zu lockern, sollte auch nur die Eventualität bestehen, dass sie angespannt war. Sie hatte sich mit Gabriel, Jack und noch ein paar anderen aus der ehemaligen Einheit zusammengesetzt und sie hatten getrunken, über alte Zeiten gesprochen und nach und nach waren alle dem Alkohol verfallen. Manche mehr – Jack – und manche weniger – er selbst. Es sah Jack nicht ähnlich, dass er sich so gehen ließ, weswegen Gabriel ihn nun halb über seiner Schulter hängen hatte, damit er ihn zu seinem Zimmer bringen konnte und Jack der Schmach entging, dass er im Rausch irgendwelche unangebrachten Dinge sagte oder tat.

„Riech mal daran.“   
Jack kicherte schon leicht und krallte sich etwas fester in Gabriels T-Shirtkragen und Gabriels Griff um dessen Hüfte verfestigte sich, damit er nicht gänzlich das Gleichgewicht verlor und sich noch dazu entschloss Freundschaft mit dem ausgelegten Teppich zu schließen oder die Fliesen am Boden zu zählen. Man wusste ja nicht, auf welche Idee Betrunkene so kamen und auch wenn der Schwarzhaarige seinen alten Freund noch nie betrunken erlebt hatte, so war er sich sicher, dass dieser sehr kreativ werden konnte.

„¿Estás bromeando?“, knurrte Gabriel, der zwar ebenfalls etwas getrunken hatte, aber doch fast nüchtern war. „Lass uns jetzt einfach auf dein Zimmer gehen, damit du schlafen kannst und ich dann auch wieder gehen kann, okay?“  
Es fiel ihm nicht gerade einfach Jack in diesem Zustand durch die Gegend zu tragen. Er hätte Ana die Aufgabe überlassen sollen, immerhin war sie daran schuld, dass der Andere so stark betrunken war und keine Ahnung hatte, was er gerade eigentlich für einen Stuss redete. So hatte er zuvor auch schon versucht Gabriel zu erklären, warum er Omnics gar nicht so schlimm fand und ging dann aber vom Thema her schnell auf Cornflakes über. Den Themenwechsel hatte der Dunkelhaarige immer noch nicht ganz verstanden.

„Gaaaabe! Jetzt mach schon.“   
Ein Betteln verbunden mit diesen riesen großen blauen Augen und Gabriels Herzschlag schien schneller zu werden, zumindest konnte er ihn laut in seinen Ohren hören. Da war diese verfickte sexuelle Spannung schon wieder. Er schluckte und wusste, dass er den Anderen jetzt einfach schnell auf sein Zimmer bringen musste, aber das stellte sich doch schwieriger heraus, solange der an dieser künstlichen Blume verweilte, an der Gabriel nun riechen sollte. Damit er das ganze nun endlich hinter sich bringen konnte, beugte er sich vor und roch an der Blume, wie widererwarten nur leicht nach Plastik noch.  
Laut begann der Blonde zu lachen.  
„Die ist nicht mal echt, Idiot.“

Cabrón.

Er schien sich kaum mehr einzukriegen und lachte beinahe schon hysterisch vor sich hin, hielt sich den Bauch und vergaß dann scheinbar, dass sein eigenes Gleichgewicht momentan nichts taugte, denn er taumelte und schien schon fast den Boden zu erreichen, als Gabriels Reflexe eingriffen und er den Blonden mit beiden Armen festhielt, wieder auf dessen Beine zog. Einer von Jacks Armen hingegen schloss sich nun ebenfalls um die Hüften des Schwarzhaarigen, anstatt um dessen Nacken wie zuvor, aber doch rutschte seine Hand ab und landete auf Gabriels Hintern. Scharf zog dieser die Luft ein und hielt den Atem an, als die Hand schon wieder verschwand.

„Hoppla.“

Okay, sie mussten auf Jacks Zimmer und das so schnell wie möglich.  
„Genug jetzt, Pequeño“, nuschelte Gabriel und ging auf schnellem Schritte – sofern es mit Jack ging – zu einem der Aufzüge, der glücklicherweise auch schon offen stand. Ein weiterer Glückspunkt war, dass sie beide auf demselben Stockwerk untergebracht waren, ansonsten hätte er vermutlich nicht gewusst, wohin er jetzt nun sollte. Kaum dass sich die Fahrstuhltüren jedoch geschlossen hatten und er gerade die Taste zu ihrem Stockwerk drücken wollte, kam Jack ihm zuvor und fuhr mit der kompletten Handfläche einmal das komplette Tastenfeld nach unten, sodass alle Lichter aufleuchteten. Eigentlich hätte Gabriel komplett genervt sein sollen, aber doch war die Ironie dieser Situation mehr als nur gut und so lachte er einmal laut auf. Herrlich, einfach nur herrlich. Er hätte damit rechnen sollen.

So kam es also, dass sie gefühlt ungefähr fünf Minuten im Fahrstuhl standen, ehe sie im zwölften Stockwerk angekommen waren, da in jedem Stock gehalten wurde und die Türen sich öffneten. Ein- und aussteigen wollte natürlich keiner, aber doch durfte der Schwarzhaarige dem Betrunkenen auf jeder Etage sagen, dass sie noch nicht da waren und bei jedem Mal, dass die Türen sich öffneten kam ein „Sind wir da?“

„Warum hast du eigentlich alle Tasten gedrückt?“  
Mit seinen großen Augen sah Jack den Anderen an, als könne er gar nicht glauben, dass er es selbst gewesen war, aber jeder Versuch nun mit ihm zu diskutieren, hätte keinen Wert gehabt und so ließ der Soldat es gleich bleiben, seinem ehemaligen Kollegen irgendwas zu erklären.  
„Wir sollten gleich noch die Minibar plündern, wenn wir im Zimmer sind.“  
Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf die Lippen des Blonden und er sah den Anderen von unten hinauf an, so wie er eben in dessen Armen hing. Er schien selbst zu merken, dass diese Position nicht gerade toll war und so versuchte er sich etwas aufzurichten, brachte sein Gesicht damit sehr nahe an das von Gabriel, der erneut hart schlucken musste. 

Er konnte Jacks Atem auf seiner Haut spüren und in dessen Augen versinken und wäre es nach ihm gegangen hätte er sofort die minimale Lücke zwischen ihnen geschlossen, den Abstand einfach überbrückt und ihre Lippen miteinander verschlossen, aber doch konnte er die Situation nicht ausnutzen. Noch nie hatte Jack auch nur irgendwelche Andeutungen gemacht, dass er sich überhaupt zu Männern, geschweige denn zu Gabriel, hingezogen fühlte, auch wenn sie schon viele Jahre immer unterschwellig miteinander flirteten. Mal mehr, mal weniger, aber diese Spannung war schon immer da gewesen und war über die Jahr hinweg eher stärker als weniger geworden, aber er sollte sich nun keine Hoffnungen machen, dass sie diese Spannung endlich beseitigen konnten und vor allem brauchte er selbst nun einen klaren Kopf, um keine Dummheiten zu machen.  
Als der Fahrstuck endlich in ihrem Stockwerk anhielt, hatte Gabriel schon mehr Mühe Jack zu seinem Zimmer zu ziehen, da dieser sich inzwischen wieder hängen ließ wie ein nasser Sack, schien sich selbst daran aber nicht zu stören. Zum Glück war das Zimmer gleich eins der Ersten.

„Wo ist deine Türkarte?“  
Ohne kamen sie schlecht ins Zimmer und doch zuckte Jack lediglich leicht mit den Schultern, als schien es ihn weniger zu kümmern, ob er in seinem Bett oder mitten auf dem Hotelflur schlief. Leise seufzte der Dunkelhaarige, als er Jack nun so vor sich stellte, dass er ihn gut mit einem Arm festhalten konnte, während seine andere Hand nun dessen Hosentaschen durchsuchen konnte. Innerlich betete er nur, dass die Karte sich in einer der vorderen Taschen befand, aber doch wurde diese Hoffnung schnell zerschmettert und nach einem nochmaligen Schlucken tastete Gabriel sich zu den hinteren Taschen vor, auch wenn es ihm falsch vorkam, dies nun zu tun. Er würde es sicher nicht leugnen, dass es ihm gefiel, aber doch war der Andere betrunken.  
Seine Hand schob sich in die linke Hosentasche, aber doch war diese komplett leer. Der Stoff zwischen seiner Hand und Jacks Haut war gnadenlos dünn und Gabriel konnte die ausgehende Wärme deutlich spüren. Er musste an sich halten, nicht einmal zuzudrücken, damit er wusste, wie dessen Hintern sich anfühlte. Eins plus eins macht zwei und so brauchte Gabriel nicht lange zu überlegen, wo die Karte war und auch wenn es das nicht gebraucht hätte, schob er seine Hand wieder komplett in die Gesäßtasche, als er die Karte hervor holte, spürte dabei nochmals dessen Hintern und genoss es. Für moralische Bedenken war später Zeit.

Das Hotelzimmer sah exakt gleich aus, wie sein eigenes und so hatte er Jack auch schnell auf sein gemachtes Bett gelegt, wo dieser sich erstmals bäuchlings darauf hatte fallen lassen, ehe er sich auf seinen Rücken gedreht hatte und Gabriel aus leicht verschleierten Augen anschaute. Er klopfte neben sich auf die Matratze und als der Dunkelhaarige dieser Aufforderung nicht gleich nachkam, wiederholte er seine Geste, ehe Gabriel neben ihm auf dem Bett saß.

Gabriel biss sich auf seine Unterlippe und versuchte seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Er saß hier mit dem Kerl, den er unterschwellig schon immer wollte, in dessen Hotelzimmer, auf dessen Bett. Zudem war er vollkommen betrunken und würde sich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit an nichts mehr erinnern, was heute vorgefallen war. Also konnte er nicht… sollte er nicht… es war eine Frage in seinem Kopf, zu der er eigentlich keine Antwort brauchte, da er sie bereits wusste. Nein. Er sollte nicht, durfte nicht, konnte nicht, aber doch war das Verlangen in ihm ziemlich groß und er wollte so sehr. Das leichte beißen seiner Lippe wurde schon fast zu einem nervösen Kauen.

„Ich habe beim Masturbieren schon oft an dich gedacht“, warf Jack diese Aussage plötzlich in den Raum und ließ sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen auf den Lippen so stehen. „Du hast mir in meinen Gedanken immer gut gefallen, mit deinen Händen auf meinem Körper und wenn du spanisch sprichst...“

Diese Aussage ließ keinen Raum für Zweideutigkeiten. Jack wollte ihn, Gabriel wollte Jack, aber doch bestand immer noch die Gefahr, dass hier lediglich der Alkohol aus dem Blonden sprach.  
Sollte er einfach aufs Ganze gehen?

Grinsend beugte er sich vor, stützte sich mit einem Arm neben Jacks Kopf ab und brachte sein Gesicht direkt über das des Blonden.

„Hast du dir vorgestellt, wie ich bin, Guapo?“   
Seine Stimme war rauer und tiefer als sonst, was eher ungewollt passierte.  
„Wie es sich anfühlt, meine Lippen zu spüren, meinen Körper auf deinem zu haben?“  
Von Jack kam keine Reaktion, außer dass er ihm nach wie vor direkt in die Augen sah und leicht schluckte. Er sagte kein Wort, brach den Blickkontakt nicht ab. Gabriels freie Hand legte sich an dessen Schlüsselbein, ehe seine Hand langsam nach unten Strich.  
„Wie ich mich anhöre…“   
Er schluckte selbst und leckte sich über die Lippen.   
„Wie ich schmecke…“  
Seine Hand machte am Hüftknochen des Blonden Halt und blieb dort liegen, bis sie den nächsten Schritt wagte und sich unter das Shirt schob. Die Haut war unsagbar weich und noch blasser, als Gabriel es sich vorgestellt hatte. Er konnte deutlich die Narben und Einkerbungen spüren, die die Kriege hinterlassen hatten, aber doch war es einfach nur perfekt. Sein Hals fühlte sich trocken an, als er erneut versuchte zu schlucken. Der durchdringende Blick des Blonden ließ nicht von ihm ab, aber doch bemerkte der Schwarzhaarige das Zucken der Augen, wie sie immer wieder auf Gabriels Lippen wanderten und dann wieder zu dessen Augen.

Sein Gehirn schaltete sich gänzlich ab, als er die Lücke zwischen ihnen schloss, ihre Lippen miteinander verschloss. Nur kurz hatte sein Atem noch die Lippen gestreift, als er auch schon die Lippen auf seinen eigenen spürte. Für einen Moment schien Gabriels Herzschlag auszusetzen, als er auch schon das Gefühl hatte, dass es doppelt so schnell weiterschlug. Jack schien ebenfalls nicht abgeneigt von all dem zu sein, so legte er seinen Kopf etwas schief, damit sie sich nicht unnötig ins Gehege kamen. Es schien ein Feuer in Gabriel entfacht zu sein, das langsam nach außen zu dringen schien. Sein Herzschlag schien sich nicht mehr zu beruhigen und es war so komplett anders seinen Kameraden hier zu küssen, als es in seinen Gedanken immer gewesen war. Zu oft hatte er sich vorgestellt, wie diese Lippen sich anfühlten, aber keine seiner Fantasien war so grandios gewesen, wie es nun tatsächlich war. Die Lippen waren weich, schmeckten noch leicht nach dem herben Alkohol, den Jack zu sich genommen hatte, aber all das störte Gabriel nicht, viel mehr sog er es tief in sich auf, damit er sich für immer daran erinnern konnte. Als er keinerlei Proteste des Anderen vernahm öffnete er seinen Mund und ließ seine Zunge leicht über seine Lippen streichen, in der Hoffnung, dass dieser sie öffnete, aber doch tat Jack dies nicht, sondern griff mit seiner Hand nach der von Gabriel, die sich immer noch an seinem Rippenbogen unter seinem Shirt befand.

Fuck, er war zu weit gegangen, oder?  
Gleich würde der Blonde ausholen und ihm die Faust ins Gesicht setzen, ihn zu Teufel jagen und das wars, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Stattdessen hatte Jack seine vom Küssen leicht geröteten Lippen etwas geöffnet und leckte sich darüber, brach den Blickkontakt wieder nicht ab. Die Hand, die das Handgelenk von Gabriel umgriffen hatte, schob die des Schwarzhaarigen weiter nach unten, sodass sie auf dessen Schritt liegen blieb und deutlich spürte Gabriel die Erektion des Anderen. Er bekam eine Gänsehaut und zitterte kurz. Oh Gott, auch wenn dies nur der Alkohol war, der aus dem Blonden sprach, war es ihm nun vollkommen egal. Gabriel schwang sich ganz auf das Bett, riss seine Hand los und verschloss ihre Lippen erneut miteinander, vertiefte den Kuss gleich mit seiner Zunge, ohne dass er lange herum überlegte, schmeckte den Anderen nun noch deutlicher und von seiner anfänglichen Zurückhaltung war nun nichts mehr da. Er wollte Jack, wollte ihn so sehr, wollte ihn schmecken und spüren und so nestelte seine Hand zittrig an dessen Hosenknopf und Reisverschluss herum, ehe er ihn aufbekam und die Hose dann auch schon ein Stück weit hinab zog. 

Er hatte schon einige Erfahrungen gemacht, aber doch noch nie mit einem Mann, was übers Küssen hinausging. Gabriel machte sich keine großen Gedanken darum, was er tun sollte. Pornos hatte er zu genüge in seinem Leben gesehen und zur Not tat er das, was ihm selbst gefiel. Momentan war ihm reichlich egal, wie Jack zu der Sache stand, er küsste ihn zurück, ließ ihn sich berühren und mehr wollte Gabriel derzeit nicht wissen, zu sehr war sein Kopf durch die Lust auf den Anderen benebelt. Er küsste sich einen Weg vom Mund zu dessen Ohr, leckte einmal über die Ohrmuschel und entlockte dem Blonden damit eines der schönsten Aufstöhnen, die er sich hätte vorstellen können. Seine Lippen nahmen dessen Ohrläppchen auf, saugten kurz daran und wieder erhielt er dieselbe Respons. Gott, er wollte mehr, wollte ihn.

Ohne große Umschweife glitt seine Hand in Jacks Boxershorts und seine langen Finger legten sich gleich um die Erektion des Anderen, was diesen wieder zum Aufstöhnen brachte. Er wollte diesen Klang der Stimme nie vergessen. Langsam bewegte sich seine Hand auf und ab. Jacks Augen waren weit geöffnet und seine Zunge leckte immer wieder über seine Lippen, ehe der Mund sich wieder ein Stück weit öffnete und er hörbar durch diesen atmete, immer wieder ein Stöhnen entließ.

„Schneller.“  
Die Bitte klang fast nach einem Flehen und war fast nur ein Hauchen, aber doch kam Gabriel diesem zu gerne unverzüglich nach, nachdem er die Boxershorts ebenfalls runtergezogen hatte. Zum ersten Mal sah er den Penis des Blonden, wie er sich steil nach oben stellte und an der Spitze schon etwas Präejakulat war, was ihn absolut nicht störte. Er war größer als Gabriel es sich vorgestellt hatte und sofort spielten sich in seinem Kopf unglaublich erregende Szenarien ab, wie es sich anfühlen würde, ihn in seinem Hintern zu haben, wie er zuckte, wenn er kam und vor allem, wie er sich in seinem Mund anfühlte. Der Schwarzhaarige rutschte etwas nach unten, als er sich auch schon nach unten beugte. Er hatte dies noch nie getan, aber er dachte auch nicht groß darüber nach und so schloss er seine Lippen um die rosa Spitze, schmeckte den bitteren Geschmack der Lusttropfen und genoss den Klang von Jacks Stimme, wie er immer wieder seinen Namen sagte, während Gabriels Zunge leicht um die Spitze kreiste und dann zu saugen begann. Seine Hand wiederum löste sich nicht vom Schaft des Penis, den er zusätzlich stimulierte und leicht pumpte. 

Seine freie linke Hand rutschte derweil an seinem eigenen Körper nach unten, in seine Hose und während er dem Blonden einen blies, fing er damit an sich einen runter zu holen. Zu geil hatte ihn das alles hier gemacht und wenn er jetzt nicht sofort einen Orgasmus bekam, würde er sterben, da der Druck auf seinen Schwanz zu groß wurde. Er würde selbst nicht mehr lange brauchen.

„Gabe, ich- Fuck ja!“   
Jacks Becken hob sich immer wieder und er stieß in Gabriels Mund, wobei dieser mit seinem Kopf immer wieder zurückging, damit sein Würgereflex nicht ausgelöst wurde.   
„Ich bin gleich- ich komme…“  
Mit einem lauten Stöhnen ergoss der Blonde sich in Gabriels Mund und dieser schluckte das Sperma, als es seine Zunge berührte, saugte Jack durch die letzten Wellen seines Orgasmus, genoss derweil den neuartigen Geschmack in seinem Mund, als er sich letztlich in seiner Hose über seiner eigenen Hand ergoss und seinen Kopf stöhnend auf dem Hüftknochen des Anderen ablegte.

Schwer atmend kam er von seinem Höhentrip wieder runter und richtete sich auf, kam wieder auf Augenhöhe mit Jack, als er sah, dass dieser seine Augen geschlossen hatte und regelmäßig atmete. Er war eingeschlafen. Gabriel schluckte und mit klebrigen Fingern versuchte er die Boxershorts des Blonden wieder nach oben zu ziehen, ohne unnötige Spuren zu hinterlassen. Die Jeans zog er derweil ganz runter, nachdem er Jack erst mal seiner Schuhe entledigt hatte. Als letztes deckte er den Blonden noch zu, als er auch schon das Zimmer verlassen hatte und in sein Eigenes ging, das nur zwei Räume weiter war. Dort angekommen rutschte er an seiner verschlossenen Türe hinunter und blickte in die Dunkelheit des Zimmers.

Hijo de Puta.

Dafür würde er in die Hölle kommen.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Estás bromeando? - Soll das ein Witz sein?  
> Cabrón - Idiot/Arschloch  
> Pequeño - Kleiner  
> Guapo - Hübscher  
> Hijo de Puta - Hurensohn/Mistkerl


End file.
